The Future Begins: The Servant Part 3
by ImhotepsGirl
Summary: It took me a bit but I finally got something worthy, I think. I hope you like it! What kind of future do Elana and Imhotep really have together?
1. The Visit

Body The scene is five years after the second part. I do not own the Mummy characters, only Elana/Merenre. I like this one better than the second part mostly because I just sat down and started writing, with only the beginning and end in mind but not how to connect the two. I know a few people didn't like the second part, but that's usually what happens with sequels. You have to come up with something REALLY spectacular if you want to make a third that anyone will want to read/see. I just hope I cleared up a few small problems from the second one with this one. 

The chaos started with a knock at the door. Elana opened it, surprised to see Evelyn and Rick O'Connell. She hadn't seen them in five years, since Evelyn let her go without a fight. 

Evelyn looked distressed. They stepped inside at Elana's bidding and she noticed an extra person with them. 

"What's wrong, Evelyn?" Elana asked. 

Evelyn introduced Ardeth Bay. To Elana's distrss, he was one of the Keepers of the Mummy. She recognized the markings on his face. "What place does a Med-jai have here?" Elana asked. 

"We need to talk," Rick said. They all sat down in Elana's living room. 

A strange noise made Rick jump up, blade in hand. Elana rolled her eyes. "Oh, sit down! It's just the baby." 

As Elana disappeared down the hall, the others all looked at each other. "_Baby?_" they all cried together. When Elana re-entered the room, she was carrying a six-month-old baby clothed in pink. She showed the little girl around. 

"Her name is Sagira," Elana said. "It means little one. Isn't she beautiful?" 

Ardeth looked at the child. "Is this...?" 

Elana smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is his." 

The others just looked at each other. "Elana," Evelyn began, "when was the last time you saw him?" 

Elana frowned in confusion. "This morning, why?" 

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked. 

Elana looked at him strangely. "I think I'd know Imhotep anywhere." 

Ardeth turned red. 

"What is going on here?" Elana exclaimed. 

"Earlier today, the Book of the Dead disappeared from the museum," Rick said. 

Elana gasped. "You think Imhotep had something to do with it?" 

"Unless you did, yeah," Rick replied. 

Elana gave him a dirty look. "If I had it, I'd be doing something with it. And you never told me why _he's_ here." She pointed her head toward Ardeth. 

Evelyn swallowed hard. "He's been watching you." 

"_What?_" Elana cried. 

"We couldn't just let you go without insurance," Evelyn explained. "I wanted to believe you, but we had to be sure." 

"If you've been watching us, why didn't you know I had a baby?" Elana challenged. 

"I can only watch, not interfere without cause. If I had been looking in your windows, I could have been caught," Ardeth said. 

Elana considered. She hadn't left the house much while she was pregnant or after the baby was born. Her neighbors didn't like the fact that she wasn't married. 

"I followed him daily, but he disappeared on me last night. I never saw him come or go from this house then," Ardeth continued. 

Elana frowned again. "He left the back way this morning." 

Ardeth nodded. 

"But I don't understand!" Elana said. "He promised me everything was okay! He even told me he loved me! Why does he want the book?" 

Eveyln hugged Elana as she began to cry. "I don't know, but we need to find out. We've looked in all the usual places and can't find him." 

A loud crash and a scream came from outside. They all ran outside. Nothing seemed wrong. Elana looked to the neighbor's house. The front door was open. 

"How convenient," Rick said, pulling out a gun. 


	2. Sacrifices We Make

Body Elana jumped in front of him and the baby she was holding started crying. "No!" 

Evelyn made Rick put the gun away. "We don't know if it's him yet." 

"I'm putting my money on it," Rick replied. 

Elana shook her head. "Please, let me go. Maybe I can talk to him." 

Evelyn nodded. "You'd better leave Sagira here." 

Elana handed over the baby and slowly walked toward the house. She looked back. Rick and Ardeth were deep in conversation. Evelyn was playing with the baby. Elana was scared. Something was very wrong. 

Once inside, she quietly searched the house. To her relief, she found nothing. Another scream sounded right below her. Elana began to cry. She found a door that led to the basement and went down the stairs. 

When she could see the whole room, Elana gasped. On the other side of teh large basement was a long table. On it was the neighbor's wife. She was tied down hand and foot to the table legs. Her husband sat on a couch near the table, wrists and ankles bound together. 

Elana stared straight into the eyes of Imhotep, holding the Book of the Dead. He had never looked at her with such cold, empty eyes before. 

"What are you doing?" Merenre asked him, staring at the flame of one of the many candles in the room. Anything was better than those eyes. 

"Raising Anck-su-Namun." 

The words pierced through Merenre like a knife. "Why?" she asked, crying. 

"I need to know why," Imhotep replied. "Why she left me. It's been eating at me these five years." 

Merenre moved closer to him. "Why did you tell me you loved me?" 

Imhotep was long in answering. "I do. This is just unfinished business." He said it so lightly, as if he were just finishing paperwork. 

Merenre appealed to him. "You don't need to do this! She didn't love you!" 

Imhotep shook his head. "I do need to. Don't try to stop me or I'll have to take care of you. I don't want to do that." 

Finally Merenre looked at her neighbors. "Why are you sacrificing them? I thought you didn't need one to bring her back this time?" 

Imhotep looked down at the wife, who squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't really need one. Buut I don't like them much, so I was going to have Anck-su-Namun inhabit this body for the time being." 

Merenre didn't like that. "What about him?" 

Imhotep glared at the man, who cowered. "I'm just going to kill him." 

Merenre couldn't understand how he could go from being so loving to being so cold. Her hatred for Anck-su-Namun rose again. Whenever she was involved, Imhotep was horrible. 

Imhotep just finished the incantation when war cries came from the steps. Rick and Ardeth bounded downstairs, guns and swords ready. Imhotep threw one of his knives at Rick, pitching the gun into the far corner. In the process, he knocked over one of the candles, which caught the couch on fire, along with some papers scattered across the floor. 

He took off toward the two men. Elana grabbed a second knife that Imhotep had stored beside the table. She threw the man away from the couch and ran back to the table. Looking at the man, she said, "Trust me, it's better this way." When the man nodded, Elana plunged the knife through his wife's heart. She had already been cursing at Elana in ancient Egyptian, making it known that Anck-su-Namun had arrived. 

Elana then freed the man. "Leave me," were his first words. "My wife was everything to me." 

Tears falling from her eyes, Elana nodded. She left the knife with him and ran upstairs, where the men had fled from the flames. 

Outside, Imhotep was clearly losing a common knife fight, but didn't have a chance to cast any spells to save himself. Elana ran to them and thrust herself in the middle. "Stop!" she screamed. 

Imhotep jumped back. Rick and Ardeth froze. All seemed quiet for a moment. Elana was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at her. Pain and warmth spread through her side. She looked down to see that Ardeth's blade had cut deep into her side. Elana fell to the ground. 

Imhotep knelt to hold her, using a piece of his clothing to try to stop the bleeding. Rick and Ardeth turned and ran to their car, where Evelyn was waiting in the backseat. 

As they took off, Elana remembered something. "Sagira!" she cried, pointing toward the retreating car. All became darkness. 


	3. Sagira

Body Days later, Elana awoke in a hospital room, the saddened face of Imhotep staring back at her. He gave a half smile, but this time it did nothing to raise her spirits. 

"My baby!" Merenre cried. 

"They still have her," Imhotep said softly. "I couldn't find them." 

Merenre scowled. "I know where they could be," she said. 

"Let's go," Imhotep replied, helping her out of the bed. 

The hardest part about sneaking out of the hospital was Elana trying to keep a straight face while walking. Her stitches hurt. Otherwise, all she had to do was put on her normal clothes and walk out with Imhotep. Elana then booked them passage to London. 

Once on the O'Connell doorstep, Elana wondered if it was some sort of trap. There was no other reason for them to kidnap her baby than to lure them to the O'Connell home. She said as much to Imhotep. 

"I am ready," he replied confidently. 

Elana opened the door without knocking. If what they had said before was true, Ardeth had been watching them and the O'Connells knew they were there. 

The house looked empty. Imhotep told her to stay while he climbed the steps to the second floor. A door upstairs opened and out came Evelyn, holding Sagira. She actually smiled at Imhotep. 

Elana moved forward to follow him, but an arm restrained her. A knife went to her throat. "Peek-a-boo," Rick teased. 

Imhotep moved to attack him. "Do anything and she'll die," Rick said. Imhotep seemed to understand. He stayed where he was. 

"Where is the book?" Evelyn asked him in his own language. 

"Give me my child and you can have it," Imhotep replied. 

Evelyn snorted. "I hardly think so. Book first." 

Imhotep considered. "Fine, I will get it. You must give me a day." 

Evelyn nodded. "We keep them both until you return. When you come back, you get Elana. When we get the book, you get Sagira." 

Rick pulled Elana away from the door so Imhotep could leave. 

"I will be back," Imhotep said, looking at Elana. "I love you." He was gone. 

Tears sprang to Merenre's eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered. 

Evelyn came down the stairs and handed Sagira to Elana. "I know you hate us," she said, "but we had no choice." 

Elana glared at Evelyn. "You were my friend. You had a choice." 

Evelyn sighed sadly. 


	4. The Trade

Body Exactly one day later, Imhotep arrived with the Book of the Dead. Once he was through the door, Elana was freed. 

As she walked to Imhotep, she could see in his eyes he was here for revenge. He had no intention of giving up the book. When she reached him, he shoved her aside. Elana slammed against a desk and her side split open again. 

Imhotep began mentally throwing things around. Evelyn ran upstairs with Sagira. Rick pulled out his gun. Ducking a flying object, he was about to shoot when something else hit the gun, throwing it out of Rick's hand. 

Rick dove for it as another object flew deathly close to his head. Elana got up, despite great pain, and threw herself in front of Imhotep as Rick grabbed his gun and fired a shot. 

Elana fell to the ground. She knew the bullet hit her lung. She was going to die. Imhotep fell to the ground and cradled her as she began to drown in her own blood. He had not been hit. 

Ardeth Bay came through the front door. "Kill him!" Rick screamed, clicking his empty gun. 

Ardeth took out his sword and thrust it into Imhotep's back. A look of surprise passed over Imhotep's face, and then he was dead. 

Evelyn came down the stairs, followed by a cowardly Jonathan, who had wanted nothing to do with the whole thing. Evelyn cuddled Sagira, who began crying at the sight of her parents in a pool of blood on the floor. 

"Well, Evie," Jonathan sighed. "Looks like you've got yourself another child." 

Evelyn looked down at Sagira and then to Rick. "I hadn't thought of that." 

Rick looked at Sagira. "Let's hope she's not like her father." 


End file.
